Lost in a cold world
by okamiterrior
Summary: When something calls to you, do you follow?


e: This is what happens when I'm bored and hyper. I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or any of the characters mentioned here within. If I did...the game probably wouldn't be legal...or severally rated. Not to mention, there aren't enough girls to go around. There's Tifa, Aries, Yuffie, Shera, Lucrecia, Scarlet and Elena for Cloud, Vincent, Reno, Reeve, Rude, Rufus, Tseng, Barrett, Cid, , Sephiroth, Zack, and all the none-playable characters...leaves a poor yaoi fan-girls minds to rave...doesn't it? *snicker* Anyways, this fic will contain yaoi, lemons, cursing, bloodletting, bondage, and s/m. (Sadism/ Microseism, not slave/master...though it's tempting.) Anyways, to the story!

Chapter one: I'm NOT lost! (Said the man who knew not where he was)

Lost was a term used when one didn't know where they were and despite the unfamiliarity of the snow covered ground around him, the cloaked gunner knew exactly where he was. _Why_ he was there was the million dollar question. This was, after all the place where the events with another had ended and all of his...friends seemed all too happy to live like the heroes everyone claimed them to be. Everyone had just accepted the new status and was happy together. Cloud had finally been 'persuaded' to marry the brunette bar-keeper, Tifa and they more or less adopted a young boy named Denzel. Barrett was happy with his daughter Marlene and was even seeing someone on a regular basis. No one the ebony haired male knew, but the big black man liked her well enough. Yuffie had developed quite the liking to Nanaki, but seeing as _anything_ beyond friendship between the two would of been odd, then to everyone's relief she started showing signs of crushing on Caith-sith's controller, Reeve. Nanaki now faithfully guarded Cosmo Canyon and even a few more of his kind had come out of hiding. The pilot, Vincent sighed slightly at the thought of the chain smoking male. For awhile, he had a secret crush on Cid, until it was painfully obvious that the blonds' taste were in women, because despite his continuous denial, the blond was quite love struck by Shera. Oh well, that was life for you. Everyone of his old group was happy, even a few of their 'enemies' were happy. Tseng and Elena were going steady and the quiet brawler Rude was obviously crushing on Rufus; not so obvious to the president. And Reno...who knew about that one? Vincent shook his head of these thoughts and looked around. Unlike everyone had feared, the cloaked male didn't go back to sleep. The one they had lost had taught him that he wasn't really to blame for what happened to...He stopped his thoughts right there, it would do no good to keep in the past. Sniffing the air, he smelt a blizzard coming and wanted to be safe from it. Just because he didn't quite feel the cold, didn't mean he wanted to get caught in a blizzard. His crimson eyes darted around as he walked till he found a cave and darted into it, just as the blizzard started. Letting out a sigh of relief, he leaned further against the rocky walls and looked down at himself with distain. When his odd colored eyes saw the bulge in his pants, he was reminded of why he had come out here.  
*flashback*  
A moan escaped the pale mans lips as the obviously skilled male licked at his waiting erection, his hands clawing at the sheets in pure pleasure, his gauntleted hand tearing through the bed. A deep chuckle escaped the talented mouth, a sensation that drove the gunner to cry out, desperately trying to buck up. "Now Vincent, come to the place we last met and I'll finish this." the voice he knew too well mused and before the gunner could get a look at him, he had woken up, covered in sweat and his arousal aching. Sighing to himself, and cursing at the laughing demon inside him, he set out to where he and the silver haired male had last met, Northern Cave.  
*End*

None of the others knew where he was, and he wouldn't tell them of his dream. They would probably wonder what possessed the pale man to dream of their worst enemy in such a way. '_Pathetic humans...they don't understand us creatures...when something calls to you like this, you go to it!_' the raspy dark voice inside his head reasoned and he sighed. Damn Hojo...he was stuck with four demons in his head...though only Chaos gave him a lot of trouble. Though truthfully, he agreed with the voice. The silver haired former General called to him on a deep, almost primitive level, and since he was mostly beast himself, he couldn't resist. The others wouldn't understand. Sighing as he thought this over and examined the bulge in his pants with disregard, he could at least take the edge off of his arousal while he waited. The most primitive beast in him purred in pleasure at the very thought as the gunner slid his clawed hand down and undid his belt and zipper to let his arousal escape, the hard member springing forth from the dark fabric, pale against black. Panting slightly, he gently traced his erection with his gantlet-encased hand, letting out a low moan. Panting even harder, he deliberately dug his claws in as he wrapped his hand around his member and stroked it, leaving lines of blood from their sharp tips. Ironically, the claws dug into his arousal didn't hurt at all, but hiked his pleasure.  
Continuing to moan and buck up into his cold, metal hand, Vincent closed lust filled eyes and tossed his head back with a loud moan of a name, "Sephiroth!" He nearly released but a cool chuckle stopped it dead in its tracks.  
"Resorted to self-pleasure, have we?" the former General teased and Vincent quickly hid his face back in his cloak as he blushed and removed his claws. He left his pants undone though, not sure if it was the content demons or his own will that made him do it. Sephiroth chuckled and stalked over to the gunner, crouching down to take the metal hand into his, bringing it to his mouth to lick the blood and sweat off. "Mn...delicious, I hope I get to taste more." the taller male purred, his cat-like eyes narrowing in pleasure. Vincent nearly purred and shivered at the thought, for the gunner enjoyed blood-letting, it aroused him **and** kept the demons quiet. "Bit of a masochist, aren't you?" the silver haired male mused and Vincent glared deathly at him.  
"Sadist!" he countered as the long haired male scooped him up suddenly and as soon as the gunner got his wits back, he was in a comfortable bed pilled with soft furs. Giving into the demons, he stretched out and purred as he nuzzled into their softness, making the giant-katana wielder chuckled. Then the said male pounced the gunner back first into the furs, making the demons purr.  
'_Bite him Silver one, make him bleed, taste his blood and give some to me!'_ the darkest voice pleaded and Vincent silenced it with a glare. Vincent hoped to whatever god that would allow him prayers with four demons in his body that the other male couldn't hear the voices.  
"Hojo's working...isn't it?" the swordsman mused and Vincent blushed under his cloak...so he had heard the voice. He growled at it and glared evilly.  
It just chuckled and made only a single more comment, '_Silver one take him, make him yours. He wants it over and over and over again._'  
"Silver one, is that what I am? Hmm ...and I'll gladly bleed you." Sephiroth purred, barring his fangs. The gunner's only reply was a shiver and the other male smirked. "You want me? Over and over and over again...That I'll gladly do." he purred again and the gunner only shivered again. The most primitive beast purred with pleasure and wanting and Vincent mimicked the wanton panting. Sephiroth growled softly and all but tore the gunners cloak off, making the demons purr once again...even the dark one.  
Then he barred his fangs again and bit softly at Vincent's pale neck. The gunner let out a low moan and bent his head to offer more of his neck to the other male. Sephiroth purred again and bit down at the juncture of the gunner's neck. Vincent moaned loudly and the former General purred against the pale neck, lapping at the falling blood. Those only made Vincent moan louder and arch his shoulder blades, as if Chaos was arching out his wings in pleasure.  
'_Let me out to play Silver one, I'll show you bloodletting._' it begged and Sephiroth growled. Vincent whimpered slightly, taking the cue from the primitive beast and his eyelids fluttered as drops of blood fell from the bite marks.  
"How do I get it to shut up? I want you Vincent, not one of Hojo's play things." the silver haired male growled and Vincent answered the only way he wanted to, gently grabbing the others head and forcing his mouth back at his neck.  
"I get it... bloodletting keeps them quiet." he mumbled against the pale skin, making the other male shiver with anticipation. Sephiroth chuckled and bit hard into the pale man's skin, making the other moan out loudly. He then pulled his head sideways, tearing the others delicate skin and making a large wound. Vincent shivered and panted, his pale skin gleaming slightly with sweat. Sephiroth chuckled and lapped up some of the blood before kissing the gunner roughly, shoving his tongue into the others un expecting mouth, making the pale male taste his own blood. Vincent moaned into the kiss and pressed his already weeping arousal against the scantily clad male. Sephiroth arched a silver eyebrow and pulled back from the kiss. "Mn... so eager and waiting for me..." he purred, hurriedly discarding the gunners' shirt and gun belt. The blood droplets on his throat were a nice contrast to the gunner's pale skin. The swordsman then quickly lowered his head to Vincent's pert, pale nipple to give it a lap. Vincent's breath hiked and Sephiroth quickly bit down on it, most likely piercing it. Those made Vincent moan loudly and arch up at the fierce ministrations and purr in pleasure. Now all of his demons were content, even the dark one. Still, his shoulder blades arched out like Chaos was trying to arch out his leathery wings. Sephiroth chuckled around the sensitive nipple, which only made the dark haired male's breath hitch and his hips arch up eagerly, trying to taunt the other male into giving him more. The silver-haired male only smirked as he backed away, grabbing the pale man's wrists and holding them high above his head. Then with his free hand, he undid the gunner's headband and tied his wrists with that to the headboard, making sure the other male couldn't get loose.  
"Mnhn... now where was I?" the swordsman taunted, tapping long, elegant fingers on his chin. Vincent whined at him and the katana wielder chuckled. "Mnh...I don't seem to remember." he continued and Vincent bared his own fangs, the darker demon taking over his instincts, the leathery wings arching out and dark black-red eyes glaring. "Down boy." Sephiroth commanded his eyes hardening and narrowing at the darker side of the gunner, biting into the wound he made earlier to greedily drink the gunner's blood. That got the pale man's eyes to return to their normal crimson, and the wings to disappear. He continued to lap up the spilling blood, the other male arching and moaning under him as the green eyed male began to take of the others boots, then pants, tossing them to the side once they were removed. Removing his mouth from the panting gunners' neck, he gazed down at the dark haired man's weeping member, watching it twitch and pulse under his intense stare. Sephiroth chuckled and gave the member a quick lick and a soft nip before taking off his own clothes, making the paler male gasp and stare at the former generals' thick member. The silver haired male chuckled, oh yes...he was a natural silver and grinned at the pale man.  
"Spread your legs..." he commanded with such ferocity that the gunner eagerly obeyed, getting in the position the taller man had commanded, his chest heaving as he gasped for breath, shivering in pleasure as the other male nipped the base of his neck. He then moaned as the silver haired male teased his entrance with his thick member, making his shoulder blades arch out as the primitive beast purred in pleasure and arched his hips up wantonly, mimicking the purring, well at least purring between pants. Sephiroth chuckled and entered the gunner in one quick plunge, tearing and ripping skin as he went. Vincent tensed slightly, though eased up as the ex-General bit and nipped at his neck, leaving new wounds to bleed. Panting loudly, his purrs long gone due to loss of breath, he arched his hips up to get the silver haired male to move already. The green eyed male gladly gave the gunner what he wanted, rocking his hips back to slide his member out of the gunners tight hole only to plunge back in, tearing a scream out of the pale male as his crimson eyes rolled back in his head from the pleasurable pain and his gauntleted hand tearing though the headboard.  
Sephiroth chuckled and continued to pound into the dark haired male, finding the gunners prostate with ease and angling his thrusts there.  
Vincent was beyond words at this point, the only sounds coming out of his pale lips were gasps, moans and screams. Sephiroth only growled softly, biting roughly into the gunners' neck to leave yet another gaping wound to lap blood out of. Vincent let out a loud moan at that, his eyes widening and rolling back in his head again. Sephiroth purred and pounded into the pale man with new force, making the gunners breath come in even shorter gasps. The ex-General growled again, one hand snaking to grasp his weeping member, stroking it in time with his rough, quick thrusts. "Scream my name..." the swordsman growled in Vincent's ear as he realized the other male was close to releasing, and so was he. Vincent tossed back his head and Sephiroth bit in hard, making the pale gunner scream out his name, his member pulsing rapidly as cum spewed forth.  
"Nghhgah...SEPHIROTH!" the gunner cried, crimson eyes rolling back into his head. The ex-general only bit down harder at his own release, his fangs sinking into the roots as his cum filled the gunner's ass. After he had finished, he pulled out quickly, making the panting gunner wince. Sephiroth chuckled and quickly got dressed again, tossing the gunner his clothes. "Until next time we meet my demon-vampire of the night." he mused, disappearing and the room with him, leaving the gunner covered in his clothes and cloak in a dark ally, his guns just barely out of reach. Out of pure habit, he reached for his Death Penalty, only to have the world slip to black, his gauntleted hand just barely grazing the hilt.

me: Am I evil yet? *hides from Vinny's bullets and Sephy's maniacal laughter*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
